A Change of View
by Fallen Starmaster
Summary: After years away, Tai returns, but something is different about him, er, I mean her.
1. Default Chapter Title

A Change of View  
  
  
  
Matt silently walked down the halls of the school, deep in thought. He was so lost that he bumped right into Sora. "Oh," he said,"I'm sorry, Sora."  
  
"Its okay," she said, kindly,"I wasn't watching where I was going."  
  
"Oh," he said,"You have a lot on your mind too?"  
  
She nodded,"Yeah, today we're supposed to get a new kid for the girl's soccer team. I hear she's the best."  
  
"Really?" Matt asked, curious,"I'm sure Tai was better."  
  
"Of course he was," Sora said, remembering her friend,"I wish he hadn't have left."  
  
Matt shruged his shoulders,"Well, he didn't have much choice, his family moved, not just him, remember? T.K. still misses Kari."  
  
"Do you miss Tai?" she asked.  
  
Matt blushed,"Well, a little." He didn't like to admit that he cared for Tai, because of their rivalry.  
  
"I miss him too," Sora said,"I haven't heard from him in over three years, I wonder how he's doing?"  
  
Matt shrugged,"I don't know. He stopped e-mailing me two years ago after he confessed to me that he was gay."  
  
Sora nodded."I know," she said.  
  
"Come on," Matt said,"We'd better hurry up or we're going to be late.  
  
  
After Sora and Matt sat down, the teacher stood up,"Okay," she said,"The first order of business is our new student. Please come in."  
  
The students looked on as the new student came in. She was a very pretty girl, with full brown hair that reached her shoulders. She on one the familiar green school uniform, which showed off her figure nicely. She nervously held her bag in front of her as she faced the class. All the guys nearly fainted when they saw her face. She had the cutest nose you'd ever seen, along with gorgeous eyes, underneath long eyelashes.  
  
"Wow," Matt said,"She sure is a looker, but, there's something familiar about her, something about her eyes...."  
  
"H-Hello," she said, nearly shakeing,"M-My name is Mirya. Its nice to meet you."  
  
"Okay," the teacher said,"You can take your seat next to the boy with the blond hair.  
  
She nodded and took her seat next to Matt. He faced forward but turned his eyes so he could see Mirya sit down, and cross her gorgeous legs. He gulped as he started sweating. "I don't believe this," he thought,"If I don't get control of myself, I'm going to start making out with her right now."  
  
Mirya was facing forward as well. As she pushed a strained of her hair behind her head, she felt relived. "Good,"she thought, moving her eyes to see Matt staring ahead, "They don't seem to recognize me, which means I can tell them about me later."  
  
  
  
Now, let's fast forward to the afternoon. Of course, events happened during the day, but they're not important. Now, to the soccer tryouts.  
  
Mirya walked down the stairs to the girl's locker room, beat red. "Why am I so nervous and embarrassed?" she thought,"I'm a girl, so why do I still feel funny every time I walk into the girl's locker room or restroom?"  
  
She walked over to an empty spot on the bench, and started to get undressed. As she pulled her shirt off, she heard someone walk up to her, she didn't know who it was until she started talking,"Hi, Mirya."  
  
"Sora!" Mirya said, quickly pulling the shirt over her head. "Hi."  
  
Sora had all ready changed into her gym clothes,"So, are you nervous about trying out?"  
  
"A little," she said, pulling her gym shirt on,"I mean, I've tried out of soccer teams in many different schools, but, if you're asking if I'm nervous that I'll make the team, don't worry, I will."  
  
Sora watched Mirya as she pulled off her skirt. "She's arrogant," Sora thought,"So sure of herself, reminds me of someone."  
  
Mirya pulled up her shorts, then changed her shoes. "Okay, let's go."  
  
  
They walked out onto the field. "Okay," the coach said,"First off, Mirya, I want to see what you can do."  
  
"Okay," she said, walking out onto the feild.  
  
The coach then said,"Dana, I want you to play Mirya, one-on-one."  
  
"Dana?" Mirya thought,"If I remember correctly, she's one of the best players."  
  
She watched as a mammoth of a girl walked over to her. "Let's play," she said, stamping her feet like a sumo's.  
  
"Okay," Mirya said, snatching the ball away from her.  
  
"Hey," Dana said, running up to her. She went to slide tackle her, but Mirya jumped out of the way, bringing the ball up with her, resting on the top of her feet.  
  
"Wow," Sora said,"She's got some moves."  
  
After Mirya landed, she started dribbling down the feild again. She started moving her body in a certain position.  
  
"Wait," Sora said,"I recognize that stance...."  
  
In one quick motion, Mirya brought the ball on the top of her foot, and brought it into the air. Using her head, she slammed it into the goal.  
  
"Wow," the coach said,"She's good."  
  
Mirya walked back towards the other girls, and Sora stared at her. Pulling on her arm, she brought Mirya over to a corner,"Listen," she said,"I know that move you just did, and I want to know how you learned it."  
  
"Well, I..uh..." Mirya studered.  
  
"Spit it out, already!" Sora said, nearly yelling.  
  
"Some taught it to me," Mirya said.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Tai Kamiya."  
  
Sora let Mirya go,"That's what I thought. That was a move he created before he moved. Did you come from the school where he moved? Do you know him?"  
  
"Yeah," she said,"More than you know."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Mirya sighed,"My name is Mirya."  
  
"So?"  
  
She sighed again,"Mirya Kamiya."  
  
"Kamiya?" Sora asked,"You're related to Tai?"  
  
She sighed once again,"Sora..I am Tai."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Sora looked her in the eyes. "Oh my.." she said,"Tai, it is you. Wha-what?"  
  
Mirya gupled,"I can explain."  
  
"You had better, Tai."  
  
"Please, my name is Mirya, now."  
  
Sora crossed her arms," Okay, 'Mirya' start explaining."  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Part 2  
  
Mirya sighed,"Where should I start?"  
  
Sora thought for a moment,"Well, how about telling me how you managed to fool everyone into thinking you were a girl?"  
  
"That's easy," she said,"Because I am one."  
  
"No games," Sora said,"The truth."  
  
"I am telling the truth Sora," Mirya said,"You were watching me change in the locker room, you didn't see any male parts sticking out, did you?"  
  
Sora's eyes widened. "Oh my gosh!" she said. Just to make sure, Sora touched that area. "Um,"Mirya said,"Would you please not do that?"  
  
"Sorry," Sora said, amazed,"You really are a girl. What about those?"  
  
"Oh," Mirya asked, looking at her breasts,"Implants."  
  
"So," Sora said,"You're really a girl, you're really a girl. I don't believe this."  
  
"So," she said, mentioning to her with her hands,"How did this, um, this come about?"  
  
"Well, it started a long time ago. I really don't remember it too well."  
  
"Remember what?" Sora asked.  
  
She sighed and closed her eyes,"The beginning. As I said, I really don't remember it too well, but from what my parents told me, they found me one day, walking around in my mother's clothes. I had to be about, five or six."  
  
"They told me that it was wrong and that I shouldn't do it anymore. So, whenever they weren't around, I would sneak into my mother's room and dress in her clothes before my parents came back. This continued for a while, until Kari became old enough that she wasn't wearing baby clothes anymore. I started wearing her clothes, then."  
  
"It was at that time that my parents started taking me to see a psychiatrist. They knew something was very wrong with me. So, they brought me to her office, and we'd sit and talk. This was the first time anyone had ever called me a 'cross dresser.' After a couple of months with the psychiatrist, she wanted more money, so that's when we stopped going there, however, I continued to cross dress."  
  
"After a couple of years, just wearing female clothes wasn't enough, soon, I was painting my nails, going to the bathroom sitting down all the time, playing with Kari's Barbie dolls, all in secret. I had discovered that I didn't want to be something pretending to be a girl, I wanted to actually be a girl. When I told my parents, they told me to stop thinking those thoughts. That they didn't want a freak as a son. That was right around the time we fell into the Digiworld. I thought that maybe here I could get a fresh start, that I could, try to become normal."  
  
"It didn't help, however. Just a few nights after we landed, Mimi caught me trying on her dress. She had gone down to a lake for a bath. I had snuck down there, just waiting for her to get undressed. After she had gone into the water, I ran down there, shredding my clothes, and grabbed her's. I put it all on, underwear, bra, everything."  
  
"While I was admiring myself, she came back to get dressed. That's when she saw me."  
  
"Was she embarrassed?" Sora asked.  
  
"She was more angry than embarrassed," Mirya said with a chuckle," She told me that if I wanted to borrow her clothes so badly, all I had to do was ask. So, every night, after everyone else had gone to sleep, Mimi would let me wear her dress, she would fix up my hair, and let me wear some of her makeup."  
  
"Anyway, after we came back from the Digiworld, my parents told me that they were sorry for the way they had acted before and told me that no matter what, they would love me. They told me that they would love me just the way I was. I told them that I really wanted to be a girl. They told me that they had a way."  
  
"They had a fund going for me since I was a baby. It was just enough to pay for a sex-change operation, but it would have to wait until after my father got transferred. So, after we moved, I....changed. That's when I e-mailed Matt and told him I was gay, because, well, a girl loves a guy, right? Then my father had to transfer back here, so, that brings us to here."  
  
"Wow," Sora said,"That's some story. So, you're a girl now, then?"  
  
Mirya nodded, smiling,"and I have all the accessories."  
  
  
  
"Well," Sora said,"I'm having a party on Friday. Its a swimming party, do you want to come?"  
  
"Sure!" Mirya said,"I can try out my new bikini."  
  
"Tai," Sora said,"Why did you hide your new self from us?"  
  
"Because, I didn't want to be made fun off. You don't know how hard it is. If anyone should find out, like they did back in the school I was at, they'll chase me away so fast."  
  
"What happens?" Sora asked.  
  
"Well, this was before I had the operation, I was living as Mirya, when I got invited to a party. While there, I got drunk and...kind of..spilled everything about me. I even showed them," Mirya said, slightly embarrsed,"After that, I was getting beaten up, nasty words were painting on my locker, just because I'm different."  
  
"But we're you're friends," Sora said,"We don't care! You're still the same person on the inside, and that's what counts."  
  
"Thanks Sora," Mirya said, hugging her,"That means a lot to me."  
  
NEXT: AT THE PARTY, MIRYA TELLS EVERYONE WHO SHE REALLY IS. 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Part 3:  
  
"How about this one?"  
  
Kari frowned at her sister's choice of attire,"It's too revealing."  
  
Mirya looked down at her swimsuit. It consisted of a tiny bottom piece, and an even thinner top portion, which showed much more than a hint of cleavage. "So?" she asked.  
  
Kari sighed,"Mom will have a fit."  
  
Mirya sighed,"Kari, when you're older, you'll understand."  
  
She sighed again,"Just because you've got the pyshical body of a girl, still doesn't mean you are one."  
  
She turned at her little sister, eyes flaring,"I spent two plus years living as one."  
  
Kari glared at her," Tai," she said.  
  
Mirya sighed,"All right, I'll change."   
  
Kari smiled as her sister walked back into their room. She knew that using Mirya's old name would get her point across. Just because her brother was a girl now, didn't mean he can show off his new body.  
  
Mirya walked back into the kitchen, wearing a more conservative swimsuit.  
  
Kari nodded,"That's much better."  
  
Mirya pulled on a pair of shorts and grabbed her bag. "Well, I'm off," she said.  
  
"Great," Kari said, following her.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"With you," she said,"Sora invited me as well."  
  
"Great," Mirya said,"Well, come on."  
  
  
A few minutes later they had reached the party. Sora's mother directed them to the back, where the pool was full, and there were many tables lining them. "Wow," Mirya said,"Look at all the cute guys here."  
  
"Don't embarrass me," Kari said,"Please?"  
  
"All right," Mirya said,"look, there's Sora."  
  
The two siblings walked over to where the guest of honor was. She was wearing a pink swimsuit. "Hi, Kari, Mirya, I'm glad you coul-Mirya, I thought you were wearing a bikini."  
  
She looked at her younger sister,"She didn't like it."  
  
"Oh," Sora said, "That's okay."  
  
"Hey guys," Matt said, walking up.  
  
"Wow," Mirya said. She never used to become this stimulated when she saw Matt without a shirt on before, but now...  
  
"Mirya?" Matt asked, wondering why she was suddenly beat red,"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah," she said,"I..I'm fine."  
  
"Well," Matt said,"Do you want to get something to drink?"  
  
"Sure," Mirya said, following him,"There's something I've got to tell you....."  
  
Kari sighed,"There she goes."  
  
"Kari," Sora asked,"I need to talk to someone about this."  
  
"What?" Kari asked, following her to a table.  
  
"I..I'm just have trouble believing this. Is that really Tai?"  
  
Kari nodded,"Yes. That's my brother, now turned sister."  
  
"Was he always like that? Its just, I've known him for such a long time and I never even suspected..."  
  
"Well," Kari said, looking at Mirya talking to Matt,"things weren't easy for him. He almost committed suicide."  
  
"What?" Sora asked, amazed.  
  
Kari nodded,"Yeah, more than once."  
  
Then they saw Matt walking back towards the table, with Mirya following him. Matt walked towards Kari and Sora and slammed his drink onto the table,"I'm sorry Sora, but I'm leaving. I can't stay here, while that...thing is here!"  
  
"Matt!" Kari yelled,"That 'thing' is my sister! Don't talk to her like that!"  
  
Matt didn't say anything as he took off. Mirya came towards the table, crying."I'm sorry Sora," she said,"I shouldn't have come."  
  
"No," Sora said,"Matt's just....Matt. I don't want you to leave. I haven't seen you in over four years. Stay, talk."  
  
"Okay," Mirya said, sitting down.  
  
  
Meanwhile, there were a group of kids seated at another table. They were a group of jocks, who were notorious for causing trouble. "What's this?" one asked,"Kenji, Matt Ishida talked to that new girl, then took off."  
  
"Well, Saturo" Kenji said,"I hear rumors that that new girl is really Taichi Kamiya!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Kenji nodded,"Yes. I heard he moved away, got a sex change, then came back as Mirya, because something happened in that school. I think its true because he's hanging around with Kamiya's sister."  
  
"Well," Saturo said,"I think we'd better find out more information. Let's go check their apartment."  
  
  
to be continued.... 


End file.
